Blood is thick than Water
by Helliebabe
Summary: Tifa has been keeping a huge secret all her life that no one knows about, except for one.  InuYasha on the other hand is struggling to keep a relationship with Kagome and needs help. His inner demon is starting to rise and he too is hiding a secret.
1. Chapter 1

_A late happy new year to all! I have had this idea for a while and I will spend most of the holidays writing this. _

_This is three weeks after Omega (DoC)_

_And for InuYasha don't really know. I have watched 4 seasons and haven't finished the manga yet so I am kind of guessing. I don't know much about how this is going to work but this will be good._

**CHAPTER 1!**

(FF7)

The sun was slowly setting as Cloud and Tifa stood on one of the many buildings scanning the area. The wind was blowing just enough to make Tifa's hair blow in the breeze and Clouds spikes show a noticeable movement. Cloud was holding his sword up in the air before stabbing it into the roof and used his hands to take his new goggles off and then he started to clean them, rubbing his clothes on the glass.

"I have had these for only 3 weeks and look. There all scratched beyond repair." Tifa giggled before turning to him.

"That's what happens when you buy cheap stuff." Cloud sighed before throwing the goggles off the roof. Tifa wiped her forehead and noticed her arm was covered in blood. "I need a shower." She wiped her arm on the back of her pants before stepping forward. It was really quiet at this time of day, but today wasn't what they had planned.

Cloud pulled his sword back out and at the same time her heard a noise. "Over there!" Cloud looked over to Tifa who was pointing at a black speak in the distance flying towards them. Tifa got into a a defensive stance and Cloud held up his sword.

Cloud wiped his ear with his shoulder. "This is the last time we will ever fight together." Tifa looked at Cloud with a strange look.

"Don't say that, we will live through this and you know it." She smiled to Cloud who just shook his head.

"It's starting to get to risky for you. Besides, I am getting tired of saving you all the time." A smirk appeared on Clouds face and Tifa raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?" Cloud heard another noise from blow the building they were both on.

"Jump." Tifa looked at Cloud confused.

"Huh?"

"JUMP!"

They both managed to jump in opposite directions of the building as it went into flames. Cloud landed on the building to the left with no trouble but to the right Tifa managed to roll before being getting into a crouch position.

Tifa turned and saw the tall man with long silver hair stand behind her. He looked at her with a smirk. "And I thought you said you were only getting started."

A figure burst through the flames and just after Cloud helped Tifa up. She thanked him and started to wipe herself off before Cloud walked over to the man.

"What do you want Sephiroth?" A smirk appeared on his cold face.

"What I've always wanted. To take over this planet just as my mother did long ago." Sephiroth raised his hand into the air and both Cloud and Tifa watched as the cloud started to gather.

Cloud put his left hand on his shoulder and rolled is arm with his sword and sighed. "You just don't get it do you, you will never win. I am getting annoyed having to beat you up every few years." Cloud rolled his neck before having his sword ready for battle. Tifa was in a fighting stance behind Cloud.

A loud crash of thunder roared through the sky. "Well if that's how you feel." Sephiroth quickly lunged forward and Cloud managed to block the blow just in time. Both swords were sliding along each other and Cloud pushed hard on his sword sending the one winged angel falling down the building.

Cloud looked back over at Tifa, "That will only hold him down for a second. Are you sure you want to fight." Tifa though for a moment before giving Cloud a stern nod. She ran up to Cloud and wrapped her arms around him. With his free arm he wrapped around her tightly before jumping off the building with her.

(InuYasha)

"Inu Yasha! Wait up!" A small voice was heard behind Inu Yasha as he ran through the forest. InuYasha slowly stopped and turned to see Shippo running after him. He slowly came to a stop besides the half demon. "Wait, what's the rush? Kagome hasn't returned back to us yet and you left Miroku and Sango behind!"

InuYasha sighed in frustration before looking at Shippo. "I can smell him."

"Who?" InuYasha looked back and saw the others have caught up.

"Naraku." Shippo sat down with his arms crossed and shaking his head.

"You could at least wait for Kagome." Sango sighed before whispering to Kirara. She nodded before changing form and flying off in the distance. Sango looked at InuYasha, disappointed to see him hitting Shippo in the head again.

InuYasha stood wiping his hands together. "Well I'm off; I don't care what you do." He took a few steps forward before stopping and looking back in the direction Kirara went earlier. She was coming back and had Kagome. Miroku started waving to them.

Kirara landed without a noise and changed back after Kagome got off. "So, how is everyone? I brang heaps of medicine. Not to mention how much food I brought." InuYasha walked back to his friends with a curious look on his face. Kagome looked up at him with a smile. "Don't worry, I brought a lot of that 2-minute-noodles you like so much."

InuYasha nodded. "Good." He sniffed the air before turning to Kagome who was curious.

"What's wrong?" InuYasha went to answer but Miroku stood in front of him.

"InuYasha said he smelt the scent of Naraku before. I don't seem to sense him though." Kagome nodded and got out her sacred arrows.

"Well what are we waiting for?"

InuYasha sighed in frustration. "Dammit! I lost the scent. All I can smell is food now." He sat with his legs and arms crossed. "We might as well spend the night here." Everyone else nodded and all went to Kagomes back to help set up for the night.

...

It was dark and the only source of light was from the fire. The trees were covering the skies above but they could tell it was night time. The crackling fire with a mini stove set up was their source of food for the night. 2-minute-noodles.

Shippo, Sango, Kirara and Miroku were all digging in to their meals. Kagome was cutting up some more food while InuYasha had his face up close to the pot impatiently. "How long Kagome, it's been hours." Kagome looked with frustration at InuYasha.

"It's only been half a minute. You can have some of the other food while we wait." InuYasha rolled on his back with his hands behind his head.

"Now?" _3 secounds _"Now?" _3 secounds_ "Now?"

"InuYasha shut up, just wait a little longer!"

He sat up and looked at Kagome. "How long is a minute anyway?" He waited and eventully Kagome got up and started to walk towards him.

"It's ready now just let me- InuYasha!" InuYasha had taken the whole pot and started eating.

Miroku sighed. "Kagome, he hasn't eaten all day. We have enough here so don't worry about it and you said that you had more in your bag anyway." InuYasha looked up casually before getting up and walking towards the big yellow bag sitting by the tree. They all watched as he went through the and brought out all the rest of the packets of '2mn.'

InuYasha walked up casually to Kagome and held up the packets to her face. "How do you make the soft and hot?"

She breathed in heavily before shout "SIT!"

"Wha-!" InuYasha hit the ground and Kagome walked over to him.

"First of all, finish what you have first! No you can't have any more and the word is _cook_! C-O-O-K!" She picked up all the packets scattered on the ground and put them neatly back in her bag. She grabbed her sleeping bag and went behind the bushes and set out her bed for the night.

The others just sat and stared while InuYasha rolled on his side and used his clawed hand to support his head. Staring at the bush to where she had gone.

(FF7)

The battle had been rough. It's dark now and only Cloud and Sephiroth could see clearly. The pollution of the town was making the air thicker and harder to see. Tifa had to guess where they were and what was going on. She could on hear the clashes of the swords and the battled through the streets of abandoned Midgar. _Where are they now? _She kicked a rock in frustration before walking in a random directing hoping for the best.

Cloud was starting to get tired and was losing focus. He had been trying to move as far away as possible to where Tifa was. He was thankful (In a way) that Sephiroth mostly went after him. He had followed where had lead them just outside of Midgar. Cloud looked over his shoulder to see that his bike was where he left it, at the gate. Now he had to try and make them get away from his bike.

"I see you have gotten much stronger than last time. But that time your Geostigma had just gone so it makes sense." They were standing just below a small cliff, not to far apart. But just enough space to block any sudden attacks.

"Well, I beat you last time with less strength than I have now. Are you already admitting defeat?" Sephiroth had a smirk on his face and took one step closer to Cloud.

"Last time I was using a remnant. This time it's the real me, flesh and blood." He took another step forward.

"What? Are you saying that we are both stronger? I beat you last time so what makes you think I won't do it again!"

"Well, Cloud." He took another step forward and a black wing shot out from his back. He went to say something, but instead he lunged and Cloud. Cloud was shocked by the sudden attack. A black figure flew in between Cloud and Sephiroth and something hit Sephiroths hand sending his sword flying.

Cloud looked over and saw the black figure was Tifa, she jumped and caught the Masume sword and was ready to use it. Cloud nodded a 'thank you' to who smiled back. "Don't leave me in the dark again. It's so confusing and hard to look for you." Cloud smirked and they both turned to see Sephiroth stand without his sword. He shook his head to get rid of the headache he had.

Cloud and Tifa both used the opportunity and lunged and Sephiroth. Sephiroth used his wing and slammed Cloud to ground. Tifa was quicker and managed to stab him through the stomach. She was glad she was taught how to use a sword by Cloud. And also glad that there was blood coming from Sephiroths wound showing he had been hurt.

She pulled out the sword and watched as he went face first into the ground. She looked over and Cloud who had his eyes widened. Tifa was about to speak when a leg met with her own. She fell to the ground. Before she had time to recover, Sephiroth pulled her by her hair and wrapped an arm around her neck. She noticed that he didn't have his sword. "I can easily break that little neck of yours." She tried to wriggle herself out of his grip but he was just too strong. She saw that Cloud wanted to pull the man apart but he didn't want to put her in any _more _danger.

Sephiroth knew that Cloud wouldn't strike so he walked over to his sword and picked it up still holding Tifa.

"Let her go!" Cloud shouted. Sephiroth raised an eyebrow.

"Or what?"

Tifa noticed that the grip had loosened and she slammed her head into his chest (which hurt) and swung her legs over Sephiroths head. At the same time, managed to get hold of his sword and appear behind him. She quick raised the sword and slashed it across his back. Blood sprayed everywhere. She saw over the other side of him Cloud had the same idea.

Sephiroth fell forward to the ground and Cloud quickly checked for a pulse. "He's dead." Tifa sighed in relief before looking down at him. It was still dark but she saw something strange was there. Cloud looked at her confused as she lifted the torn clothing from his back. She saw what it was and managed to tear his whole jacket off. "What is it Tifa?" She couldn't speak. Memories flooded through her head as she looked at the dead corpse. She then screamed in fear before stepping back. Cloud looked closely to have a look. His flesh was torn but he could make out the image.

It was a burn mark. Shaped like a Spider.

...

_That was the first chapter. If you have anything to say at all, leave a review. This is going to be my main story so I am going to work as hard as I can on it._

_Till nxt xhap :3 _


	2. Chapter 2

_Here is the next chapter. It was going to up a while ago but I got distracted. I have not completely but I don't was to continue with my other stories just yet. I will finish them by the end of this year. (I promise) but I am on holidays and I need to be in a certain mood. I wanted this up asap so I didn't check spelling and grammar, I will when I've finished the entire story. _

Chapter 2

Cloud was confused. It was only a burn mark shaped like a spider, or maybe something else. He looked up and saw Tifa shaking in fear. "Tifa, it's his back." Cloud didn't understand so he shrugged his shoulders and started to walk back to the gate of Midgar to get his bike. Tifa shook her head to clear her thoughts. _It's just a coincidence._

She started to follow Cloud to his beloved bike when a crow swooped down at her. She may be a martial artist, but she still freaked at the random bird, waving her hands to get it off. When it finally went, she looked up to see Cloud staring at her with a smirk. After receiving a glare, Cloud turned back walking towards his bike again.

"We'll go back home and wash up. Maybe after we could... go out?" Tifa was shocked by Clouds sudden question.

"Well... see." She looked and saw the ShinRa helicopter fly to where they left Sephiroths corpse. Cloud turned to Tifa with a frown.

"Should we head back?" Tifa just watched as the helicopter landed and Reno and Rude stepped out talking. They were both too far away to hear.

"No, let them do whatever. I'm beat." Tifa watched as Cloud nodded before walking ahead of him and he followed.

_Tifa_

Tifa stopped walking and froze where she stood. Cloud stopped also and looked at her confused. "Tifa, what is it? You've been acting strange today."

"I thought I heard something." She continued walking.

_Lady Tifa_

Tifa froze and looked back at Cloud to see him staring at her. "It's nothing." She smiled at Cloud.

"No I heard something then." Cloud walked over to Tifa and started to look around. Tifa did the same and was ready to fight. Nothing came so Cloud put his sword away. "Maybe we're both going crazy." He stormed towards his bike with Tifa behind him.

"Ow!" Cloud looked back at Tifa with confusion, "something bit me." Cloud sighed before continuing to the bike. Tifa looked to her arm and saw a little bug. She gasped before grabbing it and shoving it in her pocket. "Cloud! Wait up!"

(InuYasha)

InuYasha awoke still facing the bush. It was just day break and was still tires. He could hear the other were already packed and ready to go. Kagome was seated on her bike and Shippo sitting on the back. Miroku and Sango seemed to be talking by themselves. He stood up and yawned stretching his arms out before rubbing his right eye lazily. "Why didn't anyone wake me up?"

"You looked peaceful. I didn't want to disturb you." He looked at Kagome. He knew he care about him.

"No, the real reason was that you always get angry when we wake you and me and Shippo made a bet." InuYashas face changed as he looked at Shippo.

"What was that!" Shippo looked at Miroku and smiled.

"Told ya he'll still be angry." Miroku handed him the food they used for the bet and looked at InuYasha.

"Are you ready to leave?" InuYasha held out his claw to Miroku.

"You think you're so smart being a monk." He turned to Kagomes bike and flicked Shippo off before getting into his place. Shippo rubbed his head before sneaking on InuYashas back. He ignored the little demon as they began to move.

...

After ages of travelling, they came across a town. There were many trees with pink leaves. The leaves were falling and many of the kids were dancing and playing. "This looks like a nice place to spend the night." Kagome got off her bike and leant it on a tree. She ran in the town and some of the kids started to chase her. Miroku looked over and saw what he wanted to see.

"I see they need healing." He walked off before anyone knew he said anything. Sango instantly followed knowing what he was up to, Kirara just behind her.

"Well, I guess it's just you and me InuYasha." InuYasha saw Shippo on his shoulder and grabbed him by the tail.

"Get lost." He threw the little demon before walking in the opposite direction. He came across a tree. He liked the scent of it, it reminded him of...

"InuYasha!" He turned to see Kagome running towards him. "It's still morning, do you want to keep moving or head to another town. Miroku's already in trouble and the place seems like it doesn't need help."

"Who said that I was going to help if it was in danger?" He sat by the tree and closed his eyes. "Maybe a bit longer, I'm still tired." Kagome just watched as he fell asleep before walking back to the children playing. All the children ran up to her and were all smiling, one of then wrapped their arms around her.

"Come play with us." She smiled at the little girl and nodded.

(FF7)

Cloud and Tifa travelled back to 7th Heaven. Both Marlene and Denzel were staying with Barret since Sephiroth was sighted. Tifa went straight for the shower to wash off while Cloud only went to his room to get changed, using a wet cloth to clean off the blood and wounds. He looked at himself in the mirror before heading back downstairs. Not long after, Tifa came down all refreshes and in her usual outfit. She looked over to see Cloud looking through all of his work papers and maps. She sighed before walking over to Cloud.

"You just had a battle. Have a break before you start work again." He looked at her then back at his papers.

"We were searching for Sephiroth for ages. I missed out on weeks of work and we must be low on gil by now." Tifa just sighed and rubbed his back.

"Just go have a shower and then we will work out what we will do." Cloud was about to protest but knew he wouldn't win. He just groaned and went upstairs. Tifa looked around the bar to see it was clean from when she left. She had nothing to do so she walked into the lounge room and flicked the TV on. All the channels had the news on. All about Sephiroths body was found and AVALANCHE saved the day. She turned the TV off and rested on the sofa. She knew Cloud uses his shower time to think so she knew he would be in there for a while. She sat up and put her hand in her pocket only to be bitten by something. "Ow!"

She pulled her hand out and stared at the insect. He looked up at her and smiled. "Sorry lady Tifa but you know how I am." She rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Long time no see Myoga." He bowed then looked around the room.

"This is a strange place, what's that?" She shrugged and shook her head.

"Beats me." She lied. She really wasn't bothered for explaining the whole house to him. "What brings you here?" Myoga looked around the house for the last time and crossed his arms.

"It's about InuYasha." Her eyes widened and she quickly got up and walked to the bar. She heard the shower was still running and Cloud couldn't hear her.

"He's bound to a tree; you know I couldn't get the arrow off last time. What makes you think I can do it now?" Myoga shook his head.

"It's not that. It seems to me that time here was frozen for a while. To me it was just under 50 years ago I last saw you." Tifa was confused.

"Frozen?"

"InuYasha was bound to a tree for 50 years. A young maiden by the name Kagome has released him around 6 months ago." He looked at her confused face.

"Didn't I go 4 years ago to try and remove the arrow? It was only 2 weeks after he was sealed there." Myoga shook his head yet again.

"I do not understand what's happening either." Tifa looked around the house and looked up the stairs. She could hear a hair drier but nothing else.

"So why did you come here to tell me this?" Myoga gave her a serious look.

"You're a lot older than him now," He looked at Tifa and saw she wasn't in the mood for his jokes. "Ok ok. The main reason I am here is because InuYasha is in grave danger."

Tifa sighed. "How so?"

"The Tessaiga was broken a month ago by the teeth of a demon." Tifa didn't understand what he meant at first but after a few moments of silence a gasp filled the room.

"What? When? Why wasn't I informed?" Many question escaped her and she began to panic. She got off the chair and Myoga fell to the floor. "Is he still...um...Sane?"

"Who?" Tifa nearly screamed when she heard Cloud behind her. He was holding his maps for delivery routes. He had a smile on his face; it was only there because he defeated Sephiroth. It would be gone soon. "Is it those voices again?" He had a rare sarcastic tone in his voice.

"No. Um... yes. I don't know." She walked back to where she sat earlier and looked for Myoga. Cloud just watched her in confusion before walking over to a table to start work. Tifa would've stopped him but she was too busy looking for Myoga. "Where are you? You can't be scared of Cloud." She whispered to herself. She looked under the couch and after that gave up. She walked out into the bar and saw Cloud with all his papers and maps scattered along the bar itself.

"I won't deliver anything today. I just want to be ready for tomorrow." Tifa sighed and nodded. She went behind the bar opposite him and put her elbows on the bar and her head in her hands.

"I won't open the bar either." Cloud just nodded. Tifa looked around the bar and was bored. "You need glasses." Cloud looked up at her with a confused face.

"Why? I just broke my other pair." Tifa laughed.

"No, reading glasses. It would complete the look." Cloud just nodded and went back to his papers. Tifa sighed and looked at the roof. Maybe he went up stairs. She sighed before getting herself standing and walked over to the stairs. Only to be stopped by bite on her nose. First she slapped her nose with her hand lightly to grab Myoga. Then sneaked into the lounge and turned the TV on to cover their voices. Myoga just sat on the coffee table.

"Answer what I asked you." Myoga rubbed the back of his head before speaking.

"Yes, he's still him but if he is separated from his sword the demon inside becomes stronger. And we both know the fate that it holds." Tifa just stared blankly at the TV.

"But, what can I do? He said for my protection he wanted me to stay here, away from all the demons that were after him." Myoga looked around the room like he was about to say something top secret.

"I think it's time for you to return to see him. You are a lot stronger than him to be honest." Tifa just stared at Myoga before raising an eyebrow.

"Is the real reason why you're here is because you are scared of someone and you think InuYasha isn't strong enough to defeat him or her? You're a coward." Myoga tried his hardest to look serious.

"That is _one _reason but not the only. We have an enemy called Naraku." Tifa raised an eyebrow.

"I think I saw him in a _dream_ I had a while ago. He had a burn mark of a spider on his back. And he could transform into any person he wanted to." Myoga nodded.

"That seems like him. But that was a _dream." _Tifa just sighed.

"You're right." She got up from the chair. She saw that Cloud wasn't at the bar anymore so she turned the TV off. "I'll need to speak with Cloud. What should I say? I'm going on vacation." She walked to the bar and sat on the same stool Cloud sat on earlier. Myoga stood on the bar in front of her.

"I don't know. Just sneak out and leave. There doesn't seem to be any other form of life here." Tifa slammed her hand on the counter.

"It's not that easy. I have a _family_ here. How long will I be gone? What will they think?" Myoga had a sneaky look on his face.

"Are you married, had kids?" Tifa blushed and looked away.

"No I am not married. And Cloud and I are just friends. And we both adopted two children, Marlene and Denzel." Myoga just nodded.

"This is more important. His life is in danger." Tifa just thought for a moment and heard Fenrir park out the front. _Strange, I didn't hear him leave._ "We have to leave now!"

The door slammed open and Cloud walked through holding a small box. He opened and showed Tifa what was inside with a smile. "I got new sun glasses." Tifa slapped her forehead and then slammed her head on the bar. Cloud just was confused. "What?" He walked over to Tifa and set the box on the bar. "What?"

"You." She looked up at Cloud and smiled. "You've changed." He didn't understand what she meant so he just nodded. Tifa looked at where Myoga just was and looked back at Cloud. "I'm going to go out and get some food for tonight. I won't be long." She began to walk towards the front door and felt a hand grab her wrist.

"I will come with you, just let me go get my wallet." _Damn_. Tifa looked and noticed that Myoga was on her shoulder. She shrugged and he just sighed.

"Bring him with you." Tifa's eyes widened.

"I can't, can I?" Myoga just nodded.

"As long as you hold his hand he can." Tifa sighed before stepping outside. Not long after Cloud appeared. His smile had faded a little but he was still happy.

"Where to?" Tifa thought for a moment.

"I've changed my mind. Can we go to where you left the old buster sword? Denzel said there were flowers there. We can always stop at the shop on the way back if we have time." Clouds facial expressions changed. He was now saddened by the death if Zack.

"Are you sure?" Tifa nodded and they both walked over to Fenrir.

...

It was around 4 in the afternoon when they arrived. Cloud had his new glasses to hide his eyes and watched as Tifa walked over to the flower bed. "It's strange how they started to grow here." She looked back at Cloud who just nodded. _He's back. _She already began to miss the sarcastic Cloud that appeared once in a while. Tifa thought of a way to trick Cloud. She needed him and his weapon. She looked up at him and noticed he was looking at her. He instantly looked away. "How about we have a battle? I want to see if I've still got it." Cloud took off his glasses and put them in his pocket.

"We just defeated Sephiroth. Isn't that enough?" Tifa shook her head.

"Nope. Come on, it'll be fun." Cloud sighed and walked over to his bike. He grabbed out all the sword parts and put them together to make the Fusion sword. (I think :S)

"I will only fight until I see blood, even just a scratch from the ground." Tifa rolled her eyes.

"Yes mum." Cloud smirked before getting into his stance. Tifa did the same. Cloud took the first move and charged towards Tifa. She dodged the sword with a back flip and landed and the end of the cliff. Tifa smiled and she ran towards him. As she planned Cloud jumped over her. He didn't notice her jump also and held onto both of his wrist that held the sword. He looked at her with a smirk.

"Never seen this move before." Tifa smiled and the both landed at the edge of the cliff. She saw Myoga still on her shoulder and he nodded.

"I'm sorry."

"Huh?" Cloud looked at her with confusion. Out of nowhere he heard a battle cry as she leapt of the side of the cliff still holding onto Cloud.

(InuYasha)

InuYasha could feel the breeze rustling his hair. His eyes were shut and the scent of blossoms was the only sent he could smell. It made him think of Kagome. A smile appeared on his face. He opened his eyes to footsteps and saw everyone was there. Sango stepped forward and looked around before speaking. "We've all decided to go. It's really peaceful here. If a demon was here it would've attacked by now." InuYasha sighed. Every time they came to a town a demon would always be there to attack. He usually caught the scent but he was lucky today.

He groaned before standing and nodding to his friends. He took two steps before stopping. Everyone was talking to each other and Kagome looked back at InuYasha. "Are you ok?" InuYasha was too lost in thought to notice her speak.

_That scent, no it can't be. _He looked over Kagomes shoulder and saw a cliff. He didn't notice it before. "InuYasha?" He looked at Kagome with that look she hated. "Is it about Kikyo?" InuYasha shook his head and she sighed in relief. She did finally die a month ago. "What is it then?"

"Follow me." He quickly ran off before any of them had a chance to ask him. He ran through the forest and before he neared the end. Everyone caught up and stared at InuYasha. He was sniffing and listening for noises.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Everyone heard a strange voice from the other side of the trees.

"A demon." InuYasha shook his head with a smirk.

"Not quite."

"You don't grab people and jump off a firkin cliff!" Kagome then gasped. _People talk like that back at Tokyo. _InuYasha then used his claws and ripped apart the trees in front of them. There were two people standing there. One was a man. He had spiky blonde hair and a giant sword towards InuYasha. Behind him was a girl with long black/brown hair and her eyes were shut tight. The blonde man spoke. "Who are you and what do you want?"

InuYasha stepped forward and pulled out his Tessaiga. "InuYasha don't attack them!" He looked back at Kagome and then back at the two people. Sango and Miroku also had their weapons out but they weren't going to attack.

"Stay out of this!" Kagome gasped and then hugged Shippo. InuYasha looked at the two and then held his sword to the side. The man didn't seem to let his guard down. The girl opened her eyes and looked at InuYasha. She pushed the man to the side and ran towards him.

...

_That was chapter 2. It was more FF7 because the rest will be InuYasha. If you have any questions just ask in a review. I need to think of a way that Tifa met Naraku but I will think of that later. I hoped you are enjoying this cause I have only 18 people who have read the first chap XD_

_Please Review :3_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys! Here is the next chapter where the main secret is reviled. Hope you all like it.**_

^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^

InuYasha got a slap to the face. "How did you manage to break the Tessaiga?" Tifa slapped him across the face again. InuYasha rubbed his hand across his cheek. "Why did you make me yell at you?" Tifa wrapped her arms around InuYasha who just stood there in shock. He slowly managed to wrap his arms around Tifa and rested his head on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I was careless." He looked up and noticed the guy with spiky hair walking over. He looked at InuYasha strangely before reaching over and grabbing both of his ears. He pulled them with curiosity before InuYasha growled. "WOULD YOU CUT THAT OUT?" Tifa turned back and saw Cloud take a step back as she let go of InuYasha.

"Sorry. InuYasha, this is my friend Cloud." InuYasha just glared at him before seating himself on the ground. "Cloud, this is InuYasha."

"He better be sorry." He looked over at his friends and back at Tifa. "Those are my friends." Kagome stepped forward at the comment.

"Well my names Kagome, that's Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara." She pointed to them as she spoke. "Nice to meet you." She put out her hand towards Tifa who just looked.

"I'm Tifa." She also put out her hand with a smile and they shook. Cloud walked towards Tifa confused.

"Where are we?" Tifa shrugged her shoulders.

"We have travelled back in time if that makes sense." Cloud eyes widened in shock and looked at all the _strange _people. He pointed to Kagome.

"What's with her clothes?" InuYasha looked up and back at Kagome.

"She is from another time to all of us." Tifa looked at her curiously. "You mean there's another portal?" InuYasha nodded. Miroku looked up at the sky and sighed.

"Looks like we will be camping here tonight, and I, being a monk, would kindly ask for you two to join us." Cloud gave him a strange look and then to Tifa.

"We will gladly accept your offer." Tifa replied. Cloud was just confused. So were the others.

Shippo and Kirara left to get wood for a fire and Sango and Miroku went to find some more food. Kagome had run out of food just earlier but they were probably out to talk about everything alone. Tifa and Cloud both sat on a log nest to each other whilst InuYasha sat crossed legged on the ground. "So what are you exactly?" Tifa looked at Cloud who was looking at InuYasha. InuYasha looked back at him also with a sigh.

"I am a half demon." Cloud just nodded, not really understanding. Tifa would have to explain it to him later. Kagome came out from behind a tree and stretched her arms.

"So where are you two from?" Cloud looked at Tifa, not wanting to answer the question.

"Well, let's just more into the future than you, I don't really know to be honest." Kagome nodded and sat by a log just by InuYasha. They sat there in silence for at least ten minutes before InuYasha stood up.

"He's scent is back." Kagome nodded and got her crossbow and arrows out. Cloud just grabbed his sword since Tifa seemed to be grabbing her gloves out. "You two stay here whilst we take care of this." Cloud just glared at him.

"We can fight too." InuYasha looked back at Cloud whilst pulling out the Tessaiga. Cloud smirked at the condition it was in.

"Well you're human and Kagome is safe with me. I don't want to take care of all of you. I know Tifa can fight, she will protect you." Tifa blushed whilst Cloud looked at her.

"InuYasha, Cloud is infused with alien cells. He is as strong as you and I." Now it was InuYashas time to be confused.

"Aliens are monsters that come from above the sky." Kagome tried to explain. InuYasha looked at her even more confused. "Out of space" He shook his head. She sighed before looking over to Tifa. "What do you mean by infused?"

"He was experimented on for four years." Cloud gave her a cold glare at her sudden outburst. "He has also been infused with the planets energy, he'll be fine. Oh! And we also have Materia on us." She looked at InuYashas face. "Superpower we use from these orbs." She held out a green orb and looked to Kagome who showed an understanding. "We only have the basics. Cure, fire, ice, poison, sense, protect... But no summon."

InuYasha sighed before nodding. They all heard a rustle in the bush behind them and InuYasha summoned the Tessaiga. Cloud eyes widened shock at the size and change, but it wasn't near as big as the buster sword he once used. InuYasha was also impressed the Cloud could be able to take his sword apart. Cloud watched as the little _demon_ named Shippo came into view.

"Naraku found us! Sango and Miroku are with him now!" InuYasha nodded.

"What's the plan?" Tifa looked on her shoulder and saw Myoga. She turned to Cloud.

"Cloud, this is Myoga the _demon _flea." Cloud didn't care; everything so far was to strange to. "Myoga, Cloud." Myoga nodded and looked to InuYasha.

"Explain everything later. Let's go!" All five of them ran into the forest. Myoga stayed on Tifa's shoulder as they came to a clearing. They saw a man in a strange monkey outfit with giant tentacles spreading out from the bottom.

"InuYasha!" They all looked up to see Sango on a giant Kirara. Cloud just looked at Tifa who gave him a not now look. "It's only a puppet!" She landed just by them and got off Kirara.

"Where's Miroku?" Kagome asked. Sango just pointed and the saw him run out of the bush and to them.

"Stupid insects." InuYasha looked at Miroku and used his wind scar, he moved out of the way as Cloud used his Blade Beam.

"Nice." InuYasha commented.

"Same to you." Cloud then charged at the demon again and slashed it in half. InuYasha looked back.

"Kagome! Now!" Kagome shot an arrow before he got the chance to reform and he changed in a woodened figure. Cloud walked over and picked it up.

"That's what we just versed." He threw it to the ground and Tifa walked over to him.

"Cloud, how on earth..." Tifa looked to InuYasha and stuck out her tongue.

"Told you he was strong, and also we have future magic." InuYasha nodded.

"You not that bad." He patted cloud on the back as he looked at Tifa.

"Tifa, care to explain?" Tifa sighed and looked over at everyone. She thought for a moment and shook her head.

"Not just yet." Cloud nodded and Tifa looked around again. "Where's Myoga?" Kagome shrugged.

"He tends to flee from danger." Tifa smiled and InuYasha scoffed.

"Baby." He started to walk back to the camp.

"Tifa, right?" Tifa looked over to see Miroku walking over to her. She nodded with a smile. Beofre she knew it he grabbed her hand. "Would you do me the pleasure and bare my..." Miroku noticed the furry in Clouds eyes. He gulped, "Children?" Before Sango even got the chance to react, Tifa had managed to kick him in the privates.

"Ask again and I will be sure you won't be able to bare any!" Tifa stormed off leaving the rest. Sango was in shock but she was happy with the result. Cloud slowly walked over to Miroku.

"Not before I kill you." Miroku stood with a nod.

"Well, she was very pretty and..."

Kagome had had enough and started to walk back to camp. It was around midnight by now and the moon was brighter than ever and the stars were beautiful. _Maybe I should ask InuYasha for a walk? _She blushed at the thought.

When she got close enough, she gasped in shock. InuYasha was embracing Tifa who was in tears. Both their eyes were closed and she felt a stronger pain than when Kikyo was around. She wiped her unnoticed tears away and saw Tifa looking at her. Kagome just ran. "Kagome!" She ignored InuYasha as she continued to run. She felt someone pull on her arm.

"InuYasha please, let m go." She sobbed a little more before opening her eyes. It wasn't InuYasha. "Oh, sorry." She looked to the ground next to her.

^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^

Cloud and Miroku didn't seem to like each other one bit. They had started arguing just as Kagome left. Sango just sat by a tree cleaning her weapon trying to ignore the conversation.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on her. Ever!" Miroku laughed.

"Oh please. You're getting over protective." Cloud was getting furious with the monk. He probably used the monk status just to get to women

"You two stop fighting!" Both Cloud and Miroku both looked at Shippo. "Cloud obviously likes her." Cloud blushed and Miroku had a smirk on his face.

"You like the beautiful maiden." Cloud didn't answer. "Come on, she has a beautiful face and..."

"Miroku!" They all looked over at Sango who had a red face from anger. "Don't you _dare _finish that sentence!" Shippo jumped onto Cloud shoulder.

Shippo started to whisper into Clouds ear... Loudly. "She likes him." Sango had obviously heard and blushed. "But Miroku seems to flirt with every woman he lays eyes on." Shippo noticed that Sango was no mad at him and he quick ran to Kirara and they both ran into the bushes. Miroku saw this as an opportunity to get away.

"No you get back here!" Sango chanced after the lot of them into the bushes. Cloud sighed and decided to walk back to camp.

^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^

Tifa looked at Kagome and sighed; she obviously felt bad for what just happened and didn't know how to fix it. "You like him, don't you?" She didn't answer her question. Kagome only looked up at her with red eyes. She was only a little bit taller than her and she had a very friendly face. Tifa sighed. There was only one way to get out of this. "Come, let's walk."

They both walked in silence through the night and came across a river. The stars were reflecting off the water and there were flowers scattered everywhere. Tifa remembered this place from the past.

_(Flashback)_

"_Mommy, mommy look." Tifa ran up to the beautiful woman with a smile."This flower is really pretty." Her mother smiled and knelt down to her level. She looked at the giant pink flower and smiled._

"_It's just like the one that your father gave me when you were born." Tifa smiled and her mother gracefully grabbed the flower from the little girls hand and turned her around. She grabbed some of her hair and used the stem as a bow and let the flower drop with the rest of her hair. "There you are." Tifa put her hand to the flower and smile a thank you before running off._

Tifa shook the memory away and looked at Kagome. "This was my favourite spot when I was little." Kagome looked up and looked around.

"It's nice." Kagome still felt the pain in her heart.

Tifa sighed. "What's wrong?" Kagome just looked away. "Is it about me hugging InuYasha?" Kagome blushed and Tifa smiled but when she saw the tears it left her face. "Kagome..."

The wind blew and Kagome's tears went with the wind. She wiped the tears away with her sleeve. "I'm sorry." Tifa looked at her and sighed. This was going to be hard.

"Kagome, I think you got it all wrong." Kagome looked up at Tifa and tried to stop the tears.

"So you don't love him?" Tifa's eyes widened and she looked away.

"Well, not exactly." Tifa looked at Kagome and notice her flinch. "I..." She thought slowly before speaking again. "Kagome, I'm sorry. What you think is wrong." Kagome looked over the river and watched as the pink petals floated along the stream of water.

"Tifa, don't worry. I won't get in your way." She began to walk back to the well to go home but Tifa grabbed her arm and the stood in silence. Tifa sighed and turned her around to face her.

"Kagome, InuYasha was going to come after you but he wanted to check something." Kagome stayed silent and Tifa was running out of ideas. "Since I hate seeing people get hurt." She looked around to make sure no one would hear what she was about to say. "Promise you won't tell anyone. Especially Cloud." Kagome just stayed silent, but eventually nodded and looked up.

"I am InuYashas older sister." Kagomes eyes widened.

^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^

_**A/N: Hope you all liked it and thank you First Lady Lestat for my first review. ^^**_

_**To First Lady Lestat: Yes it is a Cloti Fic and I hope you enjoy it.**_

_**Thank you all and please Review :3**_


End file.
